DYJB-TV
DYJB-TV, channel 12, is a television station of Philippine television network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in Iloilo City. Its studios are located at BOC Bldg., JM Basa corner Mapa Streets, Iloilo City and its transmitter is located at Purok 7, Brgy. Alaguisoc, Jordan, Guimaras with a transmitter power of 5 kilowatts. It started natinowide satellite broadcasts to bring programs live from Manila. The current station manager is Corazon Paniergo-Robles. History *'1975' - the first broadcast and became the first TV station in Panay Island. IBC TV-12 Iloilo reaching even outside Iloilo as a translator signal via DYXX TV-2 in Roxas City, Capiz are only relay translator station of IBC 12 Iloilo before. *Eddie Laczi was instrumental in the launching of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC TV 12) in September 1979. IBC TV 12 is considered to be the first TV news program in Iloilo City and Panay Island. A native of Pulupandan town in Negros Occidental province, Laczi also established three other radio stations for IBC in Panay beginning in 1980 (including DYRG Kalibo in 1980, DYJJ Roxas in 1981 and DYBQ Iloilo in 1987). As the station manager, Laczi was able to put Iloilo City on the global map when IBC TV 12 had its first international broadcast when it covered Pope John Paul II’s visit. It was also under Laczi’s leadership that festivals such as Dinagyang, Ati-Atihan, Paraw Regatta, and Ang Pagtaltal sa Guimaras were first covered by a TV station. *'1993' - But due to weather disturbance, IBC 2 are temporary off the air as of this time since it was last on air in 1993, when the typhoon struck the city caused the transmitter was heavily damaged brought by a storm. Only the two radios station in both 2 area in Panay are still exist like DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo, Aklan. *'July 18, 2011' - after 18 year hiatus, the network recently returned to air with a new transmitter for clearer signal (5-kilowatt transmitter, transmitter room and 25-foot anenna tower built on elevated location). The same day, IBC Iloilo launched its own 30-minute local newscast Express Balita Ilonggo with Bingbing Josue and Jun Arbolado as anchors. *'January 6, 2014' - IBC Digital started broadcast on UHF 25. Locally-produced programs 'Current' 'IBC News and Current Afairs' * Express Balita Ilonggo (M-F 5-5:30pm) - local newscast in Region VI with Bingbing Josue and Jun Arbolado * IBC Newsbreak Iloilo * Ikaw Kabuhi Ko (1979-1993, 2011-present) (Saturday 6-7am) - first and longest humanitarian public service show in the Western Visayas region that gather funds, food and clothing, medicine and even blood for those in need, particularly in times of calamity and great distress. Current host: Atty. Jose Espinosa III. Former host: Eddie Laczi (1979-1993). 'IBC Entertainment TV' * 12 Under Club (Saturday 11-11:30am) - first TV kid show in the whole Region VI as a children's variety show with John Arceo. * Dinagyang Festival - the live coverage in Iloilo City Former * Newsday Iloilo (1975-1986) * IBC Balita (1986-1988) - anchored by Eddie Laczi and Perla Zulueta. * Budyong TV Patrol (1988-1991) - anchored by Eddie Laczi and Perla Zulueta. (reporters: Rowena Barte-Zulueta and Bobby Rodriguez, DYBQ: Lennon Cortez, Ibrahim Calanao and Ranie Jangayo). * Kampeon sa Rehiyon - first talent show in Region VI. * PaniudTALK (formerly Tele-Radyo) - first local daytime talk show with Bobby Rodriguez Personalities 'Current' * Bingbing Josue (Anchor) * Jun Arbolado (Anchor) * Atty. Jose Espinosa III * Florence Hibionada (Reporter) * Rena Manubag-Dagoon (Reporter) * Novie Guazo (Reporter) * Tina Ilustre (Reporter) * Emerson Labrillaso (Reporter) * Ronel Sorbito (Reporter) * Rhod Tecson (Reporter) 'Former' *Eddie Laczi as Eagle Love (former broadcast journalist and former station manager of IBC TV 12 Iloilo and DYBQ Radyo Budyong Regional Network) (September 1979-2013) (died in October 28, 2013) (Roberto S. Benedicto opened up Iloilo City’s first television station, IBC 12, in 1979, Laczi was tapped to manage the station. A year later, a regional radio network would also be established with DYBQ in Iloilo city as flagship station with other stations in Roxas City, San Jose, Antique, and Kalibo, Aklan.) *Perla Zulueta *Jinky Baticados (field reporter) (November 1999-June 2005, currently an IBC News reporter in Manila) Digital television 'Digital channels' UHF Channel 25 (500.143 MHz) Notes: *IBC Classics is an exclusive channel on SkyCable, Cignal, etc. See also * IBC inaugurates Ilonggo operations * Augusto Tolentino remains as IBC Regional manager * List of television and radio stations in Iloilo City * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations * IBC News Network 42 Iloilo * DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo * 89 DMZ Iloilo References Category:Television in Iloilo City Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1966 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1975